


Unbroken

by jedisapphire



Series: Dean Hates Witches [5]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, HC Bingo, Hurt Sam Winchester, Minor Character Death, Whipping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-08
Updated: 2015-09-08
Packaged: 2018-04-19 17:23:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4754807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jedisapphire/pseuds/jedisapphire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The aftermath of a witch forcing Dean to watch his brother being hurt.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unbroken

**Author's Note:**

> And this completes my first bingo. \o/ The prompt is "Whipping/Flogging".
> 
> Many thanks to nygirl7of9 for the beta.

“It’s OK,” Dean soothes, although it’s not OK. It’s not OK at  _all_. “It’s OK, Sammy. It’s over. I’ve got you.”  
  
Sam makes a tiny, hurt sound that twists Dean’s insides.  
  
When Dean shuts his eyes he can still hear Sam’s choked-off sobs, hear the crack of the whip, see the blood dripping down his brother’s back. It was Ada May’s way of getting even with the hunters who burnt her altar and ruined her happy life of witchcraft and evil. She grabbed Sam off the street and did her damnedest to make him scream while Dean watched.  
  
It was all Dean could do not to beg Ada May to stop, to hurt him if she had to hurt someone, but he managed it because it was up to him to get them out of there in one piece.  
  
He looked docile and cowed and worked quietly at the ropes tying his hands behind his back.  
  
Ada May never knew what hit her.  
  
“How is he?”  
  
Dean looks up at the sound of the gruff voice. Bobby showed up just in time to take care of the body, so Dean could focus on taking care of Sam.  
  
“He’ll be OK.” Sam’s hiding his face in Dean’s shoulder, and there’s a damp patch on his shirt, but Sam’s in his arms and the witch is dead. That’s all they need for now. “Just give him a few minutes to calm down.”  
  
“You want me to bring the first aid kit, or you want to take him back to the motel?”  
  
Dean hesitates. He wants to avoid scarring if at all possible, because he doesn’t want Sam to have reminders of this, but he also doesn’t want to keep Sam in this room longer than he has to.  
  
“We’ll take him back,” Dean decides. “But we should ditch his shirt, it’ll just make him uncomfortable. Can you bring me the spare blanket from the Impala?”  
  
The blanket does seem easier on Sam. He refuses to go in the back seat, instead managing to curl up against Dean in the front. It’s hard to drive with Sam clinging to him like a limpet, and a young couple passing by gives them a weird look, but Dean doesn’t care.   
  
Bobby’s the perfect assistant to have when it comes to patching Sam up, because he knows exactly when to tell Sam geeky stories to distract him from the sting of Dean cleaning his wounds, and when to step discreetly out of the way and let Dean comfort him when remembering what Ada May did to him becomes too much.  
  
When he’s done, Dean sits on Sam’s bed, back to the headboard. He’s really starting to hate this town.   
  
Sam inches towards Dean with a barely-there sidle that means he’s not entirely certain he won’t get shoved away and lectured about chick-flick moments. Dean rolls his eyes, but he’s still worried enough about his brother that he cups the back of Sam’s head with one hand, gently encouraging him to shift closer.  
  
Sam comes willingly.  
  
“Dean?” he mumbles.  
  
It’s the first word he’s said since Dean finally broke free and pulled Ada May off him.  
  
“Yeah?” Dean asks.  
  
“You’re awesome.”  
  
Dean grins. Sam’s praise means even more to him than Dad’s did, and the only thing better than  _You’re awesome_ would be  _You’re Batman_.  
  
“That’s because I’ve got an  _awesome_ baby brother,” he says. “Go to sleep, kiddo. It’s done, Ada May is dead and she can’t hurt you anymore. It’s over.” 


End file.
